To be your uke? Never hope!
by Akacchin
Summary: Satu pukulan melayang ke arah kepala Itachi. Sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kyuubi makin melotot. "Cowok ganteng? Macam lo? Adanya juga keriput lo tuh yang gateng!" hina Kyuubi tanpa ampun./ Warning inside/ a special fic for KyouyaxCloud
1. arrival, a redheads girl, Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. They belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**A/N: **fic ItaKyuu pertama saya. Fic ni special aku buat untu** KyouyaxCloud**. Mungkin kalau dia gak pernah minta sewaktu ngereview fic pertama ku (**Crai ai**), aku gak bakal buat fic ini. Fic ini aku udah buat sewaktu Kyouya pertama kali minta fic ItaKyuu, malem harinya aku pikirin ide ceritanya. akhirnya muncul juga.

Fic ini emang udah lama di buat, tapi masih lom selesai. Makanya gak di publish-publish.

* * *

><p>Ok, Readers. Let's go read.<br>**Happy Reading, miauuw**.. :]

**attention****: 'DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!'**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut orange kemerahan terlihat sedang memperhatikan sekolah SMA Kaidou Gakuen. Mata merah gadis itu terus menelusuri setiap titik dari lingkungan tersebut. Dan matanya terhenti ketika dia menangkap sosok pemuda beranjak 16 tahun berambut pirang yang sedang makan <em>cup<em> ramen instant dibawah pohon bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau, Naruto," ucap gadis itu sambil menampilkan seringai devilnya.

* * *

><p>#.+.#... A Naruto Fanfiction ... #.+.#<p>

-multichapter-

**To be your uke? Never hope! **© 2011  
><em>by<em>  
>Kimmy no Michiku<p>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda bermata onyx sedang memperhatikan awan-awan yang ada dilangit biru di luar jendela. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari siswi-siswi yang berada dikelasnya, pemuda tersebut terus saja acuh tak acuh.<p>

Tak berapa lama pintu kelas XII Ipa 3 terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita cantik paruh baya berambut hitam dan berkulit putih. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tiba-tiba berhenti dan langsung melesat menuju bangku masing-masing dalam beberapa detik(?) dan langsung duduk 'manis'.

Wanita itu berhenti ditengah depan kelas, memperhatikan anak-anak muridnya yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Siapa yang tidak pucat ketika guru yang terkenal dengan kekejaman dan mendapatkan julukan 'guru terkiller di SMA Kaidou Gakuen' masuk kekelasmu secara tiba-tiba. Yang kebetulan—entah nasib baik apa—bisa menjadi wali kelas mereka.

"Ehem, saya disini ingin memperkenalkan kepada kalian murid baru."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar setelah guru mereka, Kurenai Yuhi, berkata seperti itu.

"Kitsune, masuklah," perintah guru tersebut kepada gadis cantik dan—sedikit—manis berambut dan bermata merah yang berada diluar pintu. Gadis itu menuruti perintah dari sang guru dan mulai melangkah mendekati wali kelas XII IPA 3 tersebut, tidak memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari arah murid-murid perempuan dan tatapan nafsu(?) dari murid laki-laki—yang setelahnya langsung diberikan _death-glare_ gratis dari murid-murid perempuan.

Gadis itu berdiri disamping Kurenai sehingga tubuh mereka—hampir—menempel. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari wali kelasnya, sekitar 10 cm.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kurenai kepada gadis yang berada disampingnya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menatap murid-murid yang berada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune," ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri singkat tanpa senyum.

Kurenai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya heran.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang silahkan kau duduk dibelakang Uchiha Itachi," kata wali kelas tersebut menunjuk ke arah pemuda bermata onyx yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya gadis itu.

Mata Kyuubi sempat membulat mendengar nama Uchiha keluar dari bibir wali kelasnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia kembali menampilkan ekspresi datarnya yang terkesan cool. Tapi Itachi melihatnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuubi tadi.

Kyuubi mengangguk. Dia lalu melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang berada di pojok paling belakang baris pertama. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan sinis dan cemburu dari para gadis karena duduk dekat dengan pangeran mereka, Itachi.

Sementara itu, Itachi terus memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang melangkah menuju ke arahnya dengan ekspresi _stoic_ khas Uchiha. Kyuubi yang terus di perhatikan oleh Itachi, langsung men_death-glare_ Itachi—yang ternyata tidak mempan.

Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya, Kyuubi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Memperhatikan gedung yang berada disebelah gedung kelas XII, gedung kelas X. Dimana terdapat seseorang yang sedang dicari-carinya kini sedang menempuh pelajaran.

Itachi berbalik menghadap Kyuubi yang masih berkutat didalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi." Itachi memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungguh, dia merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Biasanya para gadislah yang langsung ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tertarik dengan gadis bermata merah darah yang baru beberapa menit ini duduk dibelakangnya.

Kyuubi hanya melirik sekilas kearah tangan Itachi, dan sedetik kemudian menatap kembali awan yang menurutnya lebih menarik dibandingkan wajah tampan Uchiha sulung tersebut.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika tidak mendapat respon dari gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Dia sekarang bingung. Bukan hanya Itachi saja yang kebingungan dengan gadis cantik bermata merah darah tersebut, karena semua murid yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka juga sekarang merasa bingung dan aneh, mengingat seorang Uchiha Itachi yang pesonanya tidak bisa ditolak oleh gadis manapun, mengacuhkan ketika mendapat kehormatan dari Raden Agung Itachi Uchiha.

Merasa diacuhkan, Itachi kembali berbalik. Memperhatikan guru mereka yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran kimia didepan kelas.

Tanpa diketahuinya, seseorang menghela napas frustasi pelan dari arah belakang.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Seperti biasa murid-murid langsung keluar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Sementara itu gadis berambut orange kemerahan sedang melangkah dikoridor yang menghubungkan gedung kelas XII dengan gedung kelas X.

'_Shit, kenapa bisa jadi begini?_' batin gadis itu menggeram. '_Kalau tahu ada dia, aku akan berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan ini semua._'

Gadis itu terus berseteru didalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

"HEI! AWAS ADA BOLA!" teriak salah satu anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam futsal dilapangan tiba-tiba.

Kyuubi menoleh melihat anak yang tadi berteriak kepadanya. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat sebuah bola melambung menuju wajah cantiknya. Seketika dia menutup mata, refleks.

'buuk'

Terdengar debuman cukup keras dan sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya hingga kepalanya membentur sesuatu, tapi sesuatu itu.. lembut.

'Eh? Kenapa gue gak ngerasain sakit ya? Dan kenapa gue malah ngerasain hangat?' batinnya bertanya. Heran, Kyuubi akhirnya membuka matanya. Menampilkan mata merah darahnya yang cantik membelalak terkejut.

"Maaf kan kami, Uchiha senpai," seru anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam tim futsal tadi, berlari ke arahnya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan diulangi." Itachi tersenyum tipis kepada anak itu sambil memberi bola yang tadi mengenai kepalanya bagian samping dengan sebelah tangannya. Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menerima bola yang diulurkan oleh Itachi. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, dia lalu berlari menjauhi Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih didalam dekapan Uchiha sulung itu, menuju ke arah teman-temannya yang berada dilapangan.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyuubi yang masih terlihat syok. Dia lalu memegang pipi Kyuubi lembut dan mengarahkannya agar menatapnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Kyuubi tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung menepis tangan Itachi yang masih memeluknya.

"Cih, apa-apaan lo? Meluk-meluk gue segala," bentak Kyuubi marah.

Itachi bingung. Seharusnya cewek yang baru saja dia tolong mengucapkan terimakasih, bukannya malah membentaknya.

"Adanya juga lo yang harusnya berterima kasih sama gue. Bukannya malah ngebentak gue," balas Itachi tidak terima.

Oh, kemana image pangeran baik hati dan cool yang dimiliki oleh Raden Agung Itachi Uchiha?

Kyuubi mendecih. "Gue gak minta tolong ma lo. So, kenapa juga gue harus berterima kasih sama lo?"

'Sabar, Tachi. Sabar. Ngadepin cewek kayak gini, lo harus sabar,' batin Itachi menenangkan diri. Setelah itu, ia menarik nafas untuk menetralkan emosinya yang hampir meledak. "Oke, kalau itu mau lo. Gue cabut dulu ke kelas." Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih siap menerkamnya.

Kyuubi hanya memalingkan wajahnya ketika Itachi melewatinya. Ia masih marah terhadap Uchiha tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan seseorang menyentuhnya semudah itu? Bahkan memeluknya. Apa lagi oleh orang yang mempunyai marga nama Uchiha. Sungguh, ia sangat membenci ini.

Tidak berapa lama, ia lalu teringat tujuan awal sampai-sampai ia harus rela pindah ke sini. Padahal seharusnya—kalau ia mau—ia sudah bisa bekerja sebagai seorang ilmuwan disebuah universitas elit. Tapi demi masa depan hidupnya akibat ulah 'dia', ia lebih memilih untuk menggagalkan hubungan 'mereka'. Ya, ia harus segera menggagalkan hubungan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka jalani, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum masa depannya menjadi buruk.

.

.

.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar lelucon dari pemuda berambut coklat _hazelnut_ yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Tawanya semakin kencang seiring dengan Kiba yang terus melontarkan lelucon-lelucon anehnya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi.. hahhaha.. setelah itu.. hah.. hah.. apa yang dilakukan olehnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang muncul disudut matanya akibat tawanya yang tidak bisa ditahannya itu. Ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya karena semakin lama ia tertawa, perutnya semakin sakit.

Kiba terkikik geli ketika ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia semakin tertawa keras begitu mengingat lelucon yang akan dikatakannya kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Setelah itu.. hihihi.. dia lalu.. hahhahahahaha.. lalu mengatakan 'emangnya lo siapa?', gitu kata kakeknya. Hahhahaha.. " tawanya terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama-sama, sebelum jitakan manis menyapa di kepala pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

'buuk'

"Aww.. ittei.. ." Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Ia memegang atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dapat dirasakannya, muncul benjolan kecil di sana. Ia lalu mencari orang yang memberi hadiah benjolan itu kepadanya.

Di depannya, Naruto melihat gadis berambut _pink soft_ sebahu sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya jengkel. Naruto yang semula berencana ingin memberikan _death glare_nya, seketika berubah menjadi tatapan memelas a la orang bodoh. "Eh, Sa-Sakura. Ada apa? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, gugup.

Sakura masih menatapnya jengkel sebelum kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Naruto. kalau tertawa jangan keras-keras. Apa kau ingin membuat semua yang disini menjadi tuli?"

Naruto hanya bisa menyengir mendengar perkataan Sakura tersebut. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku tadi kelepasan. Hehehhe.."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas begitu mendengar jawaban bodoh Naruto. ia sudah beberapa kali memperingatkannya, namun Naruto tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya yang keras. '_Ah, sudahlah. Bakal gila aku kalau seperti ini terus_.' Ia lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang masih gugup melihatnya. "Naruto, ada gadis yang mencarimu di luar." Sakura lalu menyeringai menatap Naruto yang kebingungan. "Orangnya cantik, lho~! Pacarmu, eh?" tanyanya menggoda.

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah mendengarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam disebelahnya mengepalkan tangannya erat begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Ah, kalau begitu di mana gadis itu?" tanya Naruto yang wajahnya masih memerah. Ia penasaran sekali dengan perkataan Sakura tadi. Mungkin saja Dewi Fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, Dewa Cupid juga mendukungnya. Sehingga ada seorang gadis cantik—yang Sakura tadi katakan—ingin menyatakan suka padanya. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah membayangkannya.

Selama ini memang ia belum pernah ditembak oleh seorang gadis satu pun. Bukannya Naruto belum pernah menembak gadis-gadis yang ada disekolahnya. Malah sering, mengingat semua gadis yang ada di kelasnya sudah ia tembak. Namun semuanya menolak pernyataan Naruto. Bukan karena wajah Naruto jelek. Bahkan bisa di bilang wajahnya itu di atas rata-rata. Mungkin termasuk dalam urutan 'kesepuluh pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan di SMA Kaidou Gakuen'. Hanya saja, para gadis yang ada di sekolahnya sudah terlanjur tergila-gila dengan kedua keturunan Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, dua kakak beradik yang sempurna. Dan entah karena keberuntungan apa, ia bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke, salah satu most of wanted disekolahnya, bahkan bisa duduk sebangku. Oh, haruskah ia bersyukur kepada Kami-sama?

Sakura lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan telunjuknya. "Gadis itu masih menunggu di luar, di depan pintu."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan keluar ke arah pintu yang Sakura tunjuk tadi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Hatinya berdebar-debar seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan mendekati pintu. Tidak berapa lama, ia lalu melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama." Gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto ketika ia mendengar suara milik pemuda pirang tersebut. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya begitu ia mendapati Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya. Membuat Naruto tercengang akan keindahan sosok gadis bermata merah darah yang berada didepan matanya itu.

"Apa kabar.." senyuman gadis itu semakin melebar membentuk sebuah seringaian, "..Naruto-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>

* * *

><p>gimana fic ini? jelek ya? jelek ya? Uuuh.. Michi udah berusaha buat fic ItaKyuu. jadi mohon maap klo jelek, emang Michi gak berbakat, *nangis di dalam lemari<p>

tapi aku harap kalian suka. padahal Michi lagi da ulangan semster lho! karena bangun jam setengah satu pagi, ya udah Michi tulis fic ni ja, padahal nanti ada ulangan fisika, bukannya belajar, malah update fic. hehhehe.. *ketawa garing

yaudah, untuk terakhir,

mind to **Review**,.. :D


	2. sucks, Uchiha!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters_ created and owned _by **Masashi Kishimoto**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Warning: secret-gender, AU, tidak terlepas dari ke-OOC'an character, bahasa tidak baku, mengandung beberapa kata tidak sopan.

.

**To be Your Uke? Never Hope!**  
>© <strong>M<strong>occhi**B**ear

—_Special present for_ **KyouyaxCloud**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itachi berjalan sambil sesekali menggerutu. Beberapakali dia memberikan _death-glare_ langkanya kepada semua sisiwi yang menatapnya ketika mereka semua melewati dia. Sebenarnya Itachi belum pernah memberikan tatapan marah, apalagi _death-glare_ khas Uchihanya yang terbilang langka itu. Kalau adiknya _sih_, jangan ditanya! Sasuke tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memberikan tatapan _cool_ (_death-glare_ maksudnya) khas keluarganya yang terbilang: _peliiiiiit senyuuuumm!_ Hanya Itachi saja dan ibunya serta pamannya Obito yang berbeda dari keluarga besar Uchiha. Biasanya ia akan selalu tersenyum kepada semua murid yang dilewatinya dan mereka semua akan ber_blushing-blushing_ ria.

Itachi menghela napas saat menyadari sifatnya yang tidak biasanya hari ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa kesal terhadap gadis yang baru ditolongnya itu. Iya, gadis berambut merah itu! Kalau sudah tahu, ngapain nanya? Bikin kesal saja!

Uchiha Itachi adalah pangeran sekolah. Nilainya selalu bagus. Dia tidak pernah melirik wanita (kecuali kalau laki-laki sih lain lagi!), tanpa dilirik pun, semua wanita itu akan jatuh pada _coret_keriput_coret_—ketampanan Itachi. Biasanya _sih_, itachi hanya akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat dirinya yang begitu populer di kalangan penduduk hutan. Ehm.. Maksudnya semua orang di sekitarnya. Mau tua muda, duda janda, sampai aki-aki dan nini-nini pun sampai mengejar dia (biasanya kalau yang satu ini Itachi akan bersembunyi di tempat pembuangan sampah sampai menunggu matahari terbenam yang berdadah-dadah ria. _Well_, kalau wc umum sih, gak _level _kali!).

Tapi hanya gadis itu yang tidak bertekuk lutut padanya. Apalagi sampai mencium-ciumi kaki Itachi (yang selalu dirawat plus _predicure_ and _manicure _setiap Minggu. Dengan penjaga salon berbadan cewek tapi dalamnya cowok alias banci) yang—sumpah! Nggak ada kutu airnya kok!

Yeah, baru kali ini Itachi merasa kesal kepada seorang gadis. Biasanya dia tidak peduli terhadap apa yang dilakukan gadis-gadis itu kepadanya. Tapi ini berbeda! Gadis ini.. grrr.. berani-beraninya sudah memaki dia. Padahal sudah ditolong! Gak tahu berterimakasih banget sih!

"Hy, _Bro_." Seorang pemuda berwajah hiu (Itachi curiga kalau makhluk ini adalah siluman yang kabur dari penangkarannya: sirkus) menepuk pundak Itachi sok akrab. Itachi yang lagi _bad mood_ tingkat tinggi berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya yang suci. Dia tidak ingin bahunya itu ternodai dari si Tangan Hiu. Apalagi sampai jadi santapan melihat gigi tajam yang dimiliki Hiu itu ketika dia menyeringai seperti saat ini. "Lo kenapa? Lagi bete?" tanya temannya khawatir, tapi nada suaranya seperti mengejek.

Itachi makin _bad mood_ saja. Sudah gara-gara si Cewek Rubah yang gak tahu diri, sekarang malah ketemu Hiu yang menyamar sebagai temannya. Rasanya dia sudah gatel ingin menonjok wajah temannya yang seperti ada tulisan: _ayo tonjok akuuu~, Baby!_—dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin, sampai membuat Itachi kepingin muntah tepat di wajahnya itu.

"Gue gak kenapa-napa," jawab Itachi acuh dan masih acuh. Wajahnya makin bertekuk sementara temannya itu malah menyeringai.

"Gue tahu lo lagi punya masalah ma tuh cewek 'kan?" temannya berjalan di samping Itachi yang sudah berhasrat banget pengen kabur dari sini.

Itachi mendongak. Dia terkejut ketika temannya tahu penyebab _bad mood_nya dia. Darimana temannya itu bisa tahu? Jangan bilang kalau dia para_nggak_normal!

"Yang benar paranormal," ucap Kisame membenarkan, seolah dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Itachi tadi. "Dan, yah, gue emang kayak gitu kali," lanjutnya sambil berjalan santai, tidak memedulikan wajah Itachi yang makin cengok.

"Bohong, ah," sanggah Itachi, sensi. Padahal dia sudah berteman dengan Kisame selama lima tahun, tapi kenapa dia nggak tahu kalau ternyata Kisame itu para_nggak_normal? Itachi tidak ingin harga dirinya merosot lagi, jadi dia tetap bersikeras kalau Kisame itu bukan seperti _itu_!

"Bener, dong!" jawab Kisame, santai, menikmati wajah Itachi yang semakin galau. "lu tadi nolong dia pas hampir mau kena bola sepak kan? Terus dia malah maki-maki elo dan beri _death-glare_ manisnya. Suatu kehormatan ada gadis yang tidak bertekuk lutut sama lo." Seringai Kisame semakin melebar saat melihat raut wajah Itachi yang kalau ditambahin garam makin asin.

"Gue nggak peduli!" jawab Itachi sambil memalingkan mukanya, gengsi.

"Oh, ya? Terus kenapa lo makin cemberut aja?" goda Kisame. Gigi-gigi taringnya menyembul saat dia menyeringai. Seekor ikan kecil nan imut yang tadinya berjalan akhirnya kembali berenang saat melihat seringai menakutkan Kisame.

Eh? Memang ada ikan bisa berjalan ya?

"Terus? Memang ada hubungannya ma lo gitu ya?" sindir Itachi balik, nggak mau terus-terusan dipojokkin.

Kisame menyeringai. "Mau bertaruh?"

.

.

.

.

"APAAA? KAUUU.. NGGAK MUNGKIN, AH!"

Kyuubi langsung memukul kepala pirang Naruto menggunakan buku paketnya yang dia bawa. Naruto meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dipukul oleh temannya yang sering berubah ke mode _shannaroooo_ menggunakan buku juga. Tapi buku yang dipakai untuk memukul Naruto tadi tebalnya gak tanggung-tanggung. Dua puluh lima centimeter, _Bo_!

"Kau berisik, Naruto!" desis Kyuubi. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengancam. Pemuda itu meneguk ludah dan mengangguk menuruti. Setelah menerima sentuhan penuh kasih dari cewek itu, Naruto sekarang yakin bahwa cewek itu memang _dia_! Kyuubi mendesah. "Jadi, sekarang gimana hubungan lo sama si Brengsek itu?" tanyanya langsung _to the point_.

"Brengsek?" Naruto membeo. Alisnya bertekuk hingga menyatu. Setahu dia _sih_, orang-orang yang dikenalnya tidak ada yang namanya 'Brengsek'. Mana ada orangtua yang mau memberikan nama anaknya 'Brengsek'? Tidak ada kan?

Kyuubi makin gemas. Dia menjitak kepala Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuubi heran saat melihat pemuda yang tidak lama dijumpainya selama lima tahun ini. Bodohnya kok gak ilang-ilang ya?

"Apa maksudmu terus menjitakku, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto, marah.

Kyuubi bersidekap sambil tetap menatap Naruto. "Karena kau bodoh, Bocah!" sahut Kyuubi dengan nada sarkastik. Muka Naruto memerah. Asap keluar dan mengepul di atas kepalanya. Kyuubi jadi menyesal dia tidak membawa sosis untuk memanggangnya di atas kepala Naruto, mengingat gas elpiji sekarang ini sedang naik. "Orang brengsek yang gue maksud itu..," Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Naruto yang tadinya ingin membantah ejekan untuk dirinya sekarang terdiam juga. Bingung sekaligus penasaran. _Mood_ yang tadinya jelek berubah dalam sekejap.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Kesal juga nungguin cewek itu yang sudah tiga menit belum melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kyuubi menghela napas. "Orang brengsek itu.. Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Naruto membelalak. Dia memandang Kyuubi seolah cewek itu habis bermimpi buruk sehingga omongannya tadi ngelantur. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu bisa dikatain brengsek? Oke, Sasuke itu memang brengsek! Gara-gara pemuda berkulit pucat itu, Naruto jadi tidak mendapatkan pacar satu pun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyuubi? Memangnya si Teme itu berbuat apa kepadamu?" tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Kyuubi menggeleng. Dia berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan berjalan pelan ke arah kelasnya. "Pokoknya, kau harus jauhi dia." Sesudah perkataan itu, Kyuubi melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebagai ucapan _"sampai jumpa lagi"._

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, masih nggak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan cewek itu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia berteriak, "KYUUBI! NANTI MALAM KAU AKAN TIDUR DI MANA?"

Kyuubi seketika itu juga berhenti. Dia berbalik lagi menghadap Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tatapan matanya _horror_. Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-geleng melihat sikap cewek itu yang kalau sudah mengurusi urusan terpenting bagi dirinya, cewek itu akan melupakan urusan lain. Meski urusan itu kiamat sekalipun.

"Gue," Kyuubi meneguk ludah, "..lupa."

.

.

.

Shinju Tsunade, atau panggilan lainnya Namikaze Tsunade adalah seorang wanita yang mempunyai watak sekeras batu. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di SMA Kaidou Gakuen ini sangat terkenal akan kesadisannya. Jangan remehkan dia walau dia hanya seorang wanita. Oh.. Bukan. Nggak kok. Nggak ada yang kena ceramah seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh kepala sekolah lainnya. Paling juga mereka yang tidak menuruti aturan yang dibuat olehnya akan mendapat _service_ rumah sakit yang paling oke (ruang UGD maksudnya) dan mendapat _skors_ yang bisa bikin murid-muridnya libur untuk satu semester.

Pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa menyesal mempunyai nenek seperti dia. Bukan! Bukan karena kesadisannya. Oke, dia memang sering merasakan benjolan di kepalanya akibat lemparan buku dari Tsunade karena sering melanggar aturan sekolah miliknya. Biasa, kalau punya hubungan darah, pasti didiskon hukumannya. Apa lagi Naruto adalah cucunya yang paling terimut dan lebih nurut dibandingkan kakaknya satu ini.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" seru Kyuubi di siang hari itu. mata merahnya menatap tajam kepada Kepala Sekolah yang saat ini sedang memijat pelipisnya. Naruto yang berada tepat di sampingnya mengelus dada akibat teriakan Kyuubi yang mahadahsyat.

"Dengar, Bocah." Tsunade balas menatap kedua iris mata Kyuubi dengan intensitas lebih mengerikan. Naruto merasa tidak adil harus berada di tempat di mana anggota keluarganya yang memiliki temperamen kerasa kepala seperti baja itu kini tengah beradu mulut. "Kau sekolah di sini, berarti kau harus menuruti semua peraturan sekolah ini. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau sudah lulus dari kuliahmu di Amerika atau negara-negara terkenal lainnya. Selama kau menjadi murid di sini, kau harus bersikap baik dan menuruti semua perintahku. Kalau kau tidak mau, pintu keluar sudah menantimu di sana," lanjutnya, menunjuk pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Tapi," Kyuubi berniat membantah, namun pelototan Tsunade membuatnya terdiam kembali.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Tsunade, frustasi. Hampir satu jam wanita berambut pirang pudar yang dikuncir dua itu beradu mulit dengan cewek berambut merah.

Kyuubi mendesah pelan. "Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku sangat membenci keturunan Uchiha? Lalu kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan Uchiha keriput itu?"

"Dia tidak akan bermacam-macam dengan perempuan, Kyuu, jadi kau tenang saja dan jalani masa-masa SMA yang terlalu singkat bagimu ini."

Kyuubi semakin melotot. "Iya, dia tidak akan macam-macam kepada perempuan. Tapi aku—"

"KYUU!" potong Naruto dengan cepat. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan luar jendela. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka, Naruto kembali menatap Kyuubi. "Jangan berbicara tentang hal itu di sini. Nanti kalau ada yang mendengar, bagaimana?"

Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Naruto harus berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai tingkat ubun-ubun agar tidak mencekik kakaknya itu yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Kyuubi dengan nada arogan.

"CUKUP, NAMIKAZE KYUUBI!" teriak Tsunade frustasi akut. Yang segera disambut pelototan tajam dari kedua cucunya. Tsunade langsung berdehem sedetik setelah salah tingkah sendiri. Cucu dan nenek sama saja! "Pokoknya kau akan tidur sekamar dengan Uchiha Itachi," lanjutnya kemudian, memberi perintah dengan—sama-sama arogannya.

"Kenapa aku harus tidur dengan dia?" tanya Kyuubi, nggak mau ngalah. Sampai titik darah penghabisan pun dia tidak akan menyerah terhadap urusan hidup matinya ini. MERDEKA!

"Kau tahu kan kalau di sekolah ini terdapat beberapa peraturan? Dan salah satu diantaranya adalah tentang ketetapan dalam pemilihan asrama," jelas Tsunade. Dia menghela napas sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kedua cucunya itu. "Dan salah satu dari beberapa peraturan itu juga membuatmu harus seperti ini."

SMA Kaidou Gakuen terkenal akan peraturannya yang ketat—dan cukup aneh untuk beberapa sekolah lainnya, sebenarnya. Di SMA ini menggunakan sistem asrama dimana semua murid harus tinggal dan menginap di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik sekolah. Sang Kepala Sekolah pun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemilik sekolah swasta yang dimiliki oleh seorang pria berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata seperti ular. Pemilik sekolah yang bernama Orochimaru terkenal akan keanehannya yang melebihi batas diluar kewajaran untuk hal aneh sekalipun. Namun, karena sistem pendidikan dan prestasi yang dicapai sekolah ini sangat bagus, banyak orang-orang yang berminat dan bersekolah di sini.

Sistem asrama—yang menurut Kyuubi hanya sebagai pelanggaran hak privasi dirinya—membuat Kyuubi harus tinggal seasrama bersama dengan Uchiha Itachi. Oh, ia lebih baik tinggal di kandang kuda saja daripada harus sekamar dengan Uchiha Kriput itu. _Apapun!_

"Tapi," Naruto memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir. Kedua alisnya menyatu. Ia lalu menatap bergantian ke arah Tsunade dan Kyuubi, "kenapa Kyuu sampai repot-repot ada di sini?" lanjutnya kemudian. Semakin mengernyit saat melihat penampilan Kyuubi sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi mulas terpampang di wajahnya.

Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi adik semata wayangnya itu merasa terhina. "Hei, gara-gara kau juga kan aku jadi seperti ini!" kata Kyuubi tidak terima, mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya. _Apa-apaan itu ekspresi Naruto? Menyebalkan!_

"_Are_? Kenapa jadi aku?" tanya Naruto, sama-sama nggak terima juga dengan alasan semacam itu.

"Sudah-sudah kalian!" Tsunade menyela, memijit pelipisnya yang rasanya semakin berdenyut-denyut. "Kyuubi, ini kunci kamarmu!"

Kyuubi segera menangkap lemparan kunci dari Neneknya. Dia lalu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar. Hanya selangkah sebelum terik matahari mencapai tubuhnya, dia kembali menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi yang membuat Naruto meneguk ludah melihatnya. Apa lagi saat melihat raut mengejek—yang sumpah! Menghina banget!

"_Well_, akhirnya gue harus menerima kondisi ini." Dia menghela napas dengan efek dramatis. Tangannya menyampirkan rambut merahnya ke belakang. "Sama sekali nggak berguna Nenek keriput itu."

"KYUUUUUUBIIIII!"

_Astaghfirullah.._

.

.

.

Itachi rencananya ingin segera mandi dan tidur dengan air panas sesudah dia sampai di kamar asramanya. Dia memang tidak harus berbagi dengan orang lain karena sampai saat ini dia tidak mempunyai seorang _roommate_. Namun ketika dia melangkah masuk ke kamar asramanya, sepertinya dia harus berpikir ulang.

"Kau?" Itachi menunjuk cewek berambut merah yang kelihatan sedang sibuk merapikan baju-bajunya di dalam lemari. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Kyuubi, cewek berambut merah itu, masih asyik berbenah barang-barangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Bahkan rasanya gadis itu terkesan tidak menyadari kehadiran sang Pemilik kamar bernomor 209 itu.

"Aku tanya, apa yag kau lakukan di sini?" ulang Itachi. Tidak mendapat respon, Pemuda Uchiha itu menarik lengan Kyuubi saat gadis itu hendak menutup lemari pakaian.

"HEI!" bentak Kyuubi tidak terima.

Itachi tidak memdulikan protes gadis itu. Dia tetap menyeret Kyuubi ke ruang tengah dan kembali bertanya, "sedang apa kau di kamarku?"

Kyuubi mendengus. "Kamarmu, eh?" Senyum sinis terukir di parasnya. "Sekarang aku rasa kamar ini bukan milikmu sendiri," katanya sambil memerlihatkan sebuah gantungan yang terdapat kunci kamar ini kepada Itachi.

Raut Itachi berkerut bingung. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung mengerti. "Maksudmu, kau.. Sekamar denganku?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Sayangnya.. Iya," jawab Kyuubi sambil bersidekap.

"Yang benar saja! Kau ini cewek! Mana mungkin aku harus sekamar dengan seorang cewek..." Itachi mendesah frustasi, kemudian dari ekor matanya, dia melirik Kyuubi, "apalagi yang sepertimu.. ."

Kyuubi melotot marah. Apa-apaan itu maksudnya dengan "_apalagi yang sepertimu_" yang tadi diucapkan oleh Uchiha Keriput itu? Berani-beraninya.. "Siapa juga yang ingin sekamar dengan Cowok_ feminim_ seperti elo!" sembur Kyuubi gak tanggung-tanggung. Kuah muncrat membanjiri wajah porselen Itachi.

"Puaaah! Kalo ngomong gak usah pake kuah dong!" sewot Itachi, mengelap wajahnya yang terkena hujan lokal. Kyuubi tidak peduli. Cewek itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Pasti ada kesalahan!" seru Itachi. "Di sini gak ada sejarahya cewek sekamar dengan cowok. _Ralat_: maksudnya, cewek galak sekamar dengan cowok ganteng!"

Satu pukulan melayang ke arah kepala Itachi. Sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Kyuubi makin melotot. "Cowok ganteng? Macam lo? Adanya juga keriput lo tuh yang gateng!" hina Kyuubi tanpa ampun.

Itachi jadi pundung sendiri. Salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya memang keriputnya ini. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian menjelaskan kepada semua orang bahwa ini hanya guratan wajah doang! Bukan keriput! Bahkan adik tercintanya, Sasuke, juga menghina dia menggunakan senjata paling mematikan: **keriput!** (_DASAR ADIK DURHAKAAAAA!_).

"Ta-tapi kagak usah gitu juga kali?" kali ini Itachi mengalah. Gara-gara dihina keriput, dia jadi hilang kepercayaan dirinya. "Terserah elo deh! Yang penting elo jangan sampe memerkosa gue nantinya! Gue gak mau kalo harus bertanggung jawab akibat kebrutalan lo!"

"APA LO BILAAAANNGG!" Kyuubi semakin melotot. Garis-garis wajahnya menegang. Sejenak Itachi menyangka dia adalah cowok, namun segera ditepis saat melihat garis-garis wajah Kyuubi yang kembali mengendur sedikit. "Adanya juga lo yang bakal terpesona sama gue!"

"_Sorry_ aja," Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi di belakangnya, masuk ke kamar mandi, "gue bukan penganut _straight_. Gue lebih nafsu sama cowok dari pada dengan cewek." Detik kemudian, sosok Itachi menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pitu kamar mandi.

Kyuubi masih terdiam. Tepatnya mematung dengan wajah yang pucat. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Keturunan Uchiha ini adalah cowok _gay_!

_Jika begini.._

Kyuubi meneguk ludah.

"Mampus gue!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued..<strong>

* * *

><p>Wahahaha! akhirnya setelah saya berkeliling ke luar angkasa, saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. <em>Actually<em>, tidak ada ide untuk meneruskan chap ke-dua ini, namun saat saya melihat review yang cukup membuat saya _excited_, maka saya berjuang untuk megupdate kelajutannya.

_Well_, seperti inilah hasil dari ide paksaan seekor Beruang yang sedang galau. Nyahaha! :D

Dan gue gak akan bisa update kelanjutan fic ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua. _Thanks_ atas semangat dan kesabaran kalian yang menunggu chap 2 ini sampe lumutan. _Kufufufu_~

_So_, review sangat menentukan dan penting bagi saya. **Review dong!**

* * *

><p>Reply Review, (speciall)<p>

**Meg chan:** Nyehehe.. Seiring waktu cerita akan ketahuan kok. Makanya tetap baca fic ini dan jangan lupa kasih review ya? *maksa* :D  
>Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD<p>

**Rosanaru:** Ah, enggak keren sama sekali kok, kan kamu lom baca semua chap ini~  
>Haha.. emank pair SN OTP deh.. (setuju ma kamu!) Hubungan Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah ketahuan di sini, yaitu kakak-adik. Tapi masih belum tahu kan misi Kyuubi apa? Makanya tetap baca fic ini dan jangan lupa kasih review ya? *maksa* :D<br>Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD

**lol:** Ceritanya biasa aja kok~ u.u (Gak bagus-bagus amat malah). Hubungan Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah ketahuan di sini, yaitu kakak-adik, jadi gak mungkin _lope-lope_~  
>Kalo pairing, yang jelas "ItaKyuu", terserah kamu nganggap di sini Kyuubi cewek atau cowok. Seiring cerita juga akan ketahuan. Makanya tetap baca fic ini dan jangan lupa kasih review ya? *maksa* :D (tapi kayaknya kamu udah tahu deh sama petunjuk yang ada di chappie ini?)<br>Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD

**Nyx Keilantra:** Ini ceritanya sama sekali gak bagus~ TT udah baca chap 2 kan? Hm.. kalo mengenai Kyuubi yang menyamar sebagai cewek apa enggak, seiring cerita juga akan ketahuan. Makanya tetap baca fic ini dan jangan lupa kasih review ya? *maksa* :D (tapi kayaknya kamu udah tahu deh sama petunjuk yang ada di chappie ini?)  
>Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD<p>

**Arisu KuroNeko** Kalo pairing, yang jelas "ItaKyuu", terserah kamu nganggap di sini Kyuubi cewek atau cowok. Seiring cerita juga akan ketahuan. Makanya tetap baca fic ini dan jangan lupa kasih review ya? *maksa* :D (tapi kayaknya kamu udah tahu deh sama petunjuk yang ada di chappie ini?)  
>Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD<p>

**.free males login:** udah yakin ini female Kyuubi? *devil semile* :  
>Mengenai misinya, seiring cerita juga akan ketahuan. Makanya tetap baca fic ini dan jangan lupa kasih review ya? *maksa* :D<br>Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD

**(noname):** ini udah update! Gomen kelamaan~ Arigato udah review dan ngasih semangatnya! xD


End file.
